1. Field
A cooking appliance and a gas burner are disclosed herein.
2. Background
A cooking appliance is an apparatus which cooks food using heat of a heating source. As an example of a cooking appliance, an oven range includes an oven chamber in which the food is cooked, and a burner in which a gas is burnt to cook the food in the oven chamber.
Korean Patent No. 0516667 (registered on Aug. 29, 2005) discloses a sealed burner installation structure of a gas oven range.
The above-described related document discloses an upper plate which forms an upper case of a top burner part of the gas oven range, a burner body which is inserted into and installed at the top burner part, a burner head which is installed at an upper side of the burner body and located at an upper side of the upper plate, and a burner cap which covers an upper side of the burner head.
A hole through which the burner body passes is formed at the upper plate. A nozzle is provided at the burner body, and the gas injected from the nozzle may flow through an internal space of the burner body, and then may be introduced into the burner head.
According to the above-described related document, in a state in which the nozzle installed at the burner body is located lower than the upper plate, the gas injected from the nozzle flows up, passes through the upper plate, and then is introduced into the burner head.
Therefore, since a space for installing the nozzle and a space for allowing the gas injected from the nozzle to flow up are required in the burner body, a longitudinal height of the burner body should be ensured at a predetermined height, and thus there is a problem in that a height of the top burner part is increased.
Also, when the burner head is separated from the burner body to clean the burner head and the burner cap, the hole formed at the upper plate is exposed to an outside, and thus it is difficult to clean the upper plate, and also water or a foreign substance may be introduced through the hole, while the upper plate is cleaned.